


What Would I Do Without You?

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: Clay Spenser and Bravo Team are back from a month long spin-up. And Clay gets a huge surprise from Stella when he gets home... How will Emma Hayes and the rest of Bravo deal with Clay and his emotions. Will there be a romance brewing between the youngest member of Bravo and Bravo 1's teenage daughter? THIS STORY IS NOT STELLA FRIENDLY.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 66
Kudos: 94





	1. Back From Mexico/Plan In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this story! I was nervous about writing something like this.

Clay Spenser steps off the C-17 in Virginia Beach with a smile on his face. He and Stella were rocky before the team got spun-up to go to Mexico, but he is optimistic that they can work it out now that he was home. 

Clay says goodbye to his brothers in arms and walks to his truck, ready to see Stella. On the drive back to his apartment, he thinks of ways to convince Stella that he is worth being with. As he pulls into his parking space, he notices Stella's car in the driveway and smiles. He makes his way up to Apartment 324 and unlocked the door. As he walks in he notices the candles on the living room table and two glasses of wine. The lights were dimmed and soft music was playing on the radio. As he moved through the apartment he knew something was not right. As he got closer to the door he heard moans coming from his girlfriend and grunts for a unidentified male. 

Clay could not stand to be in his apartment any longer. He turns and walks out of the door. How could she do this to me? Was I not enough for her? Clay asks himself as he climbs into his truck and begins to drive. He drove until he pulled into Jason Hayes' driveway, not even remembering how he got there. He got out the truck and walked to the front door, he knocked. 

___________________________________________________________________

Emma Hayes was in the kitchen making her some tea when she heard a knock on the door. She knew that her father and uncles were back safe from their mission and were bar hopping. She moves towards the door and looked through the blinds. When she realized who it was, she stepped back and unlocked the door.

"Clay? What are you doing here? I figured you would be with dad and the boys."

"Jace isn't here?"

"No, dad, Uncle Ray, Uncle Sonny, Uncle Trent, and Uncle Brock are probably drinking the night away. You didn't go with them?"

"No, No. I'm sorry. I'm leaving, I'm sure that you are enjoying your time alone." Clay said barely able to keep his voice from breaking.

"Clay, are you okay?" Emma asked noticed that he was acting weird. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I bothered you." Clay said as he turned away from her to leave.

"Clay, wait! Stay. Something's wrong. Let me help you." Emma said as she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Emma, you don't have too." 

"I want to Clay. Come in. I'll grab you a beer." Emma said as she opened the door to let him in.

"Thanks." Clay moved through the doorway and over to the couch. Emma walked into the kitchen, grabbed her tea and his beer and walked back. 

"So, tell me, what's wrong." 

"Well, we landed and I went home to see Stella. We hit a rough patch and I was hoping that when I got home we could work it out. I went to my apartment, and I found her in bed with another man..." Clay crocked out with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! Clay... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Wait!... did you say you found them at your apartment?" 

"Yeah"

"I'll go over there right now and..." Clay cut Emma off by laying a hand on her arm.

"It's over between us. I should have known she couldn't handle being with a SEAL."

"Not many people can. But, that is not an excuse for what she did. You did not deserve that, no one deserves that. I can't believe that she would do something like that. What can I do?"

"You're doing it." Clay said with a slight smile. Emma smiled back at him and leaned into his shoulder. 

"I'm serious though, if you want me to go over there and handle it. I will. You know who my dad is..."

Clay laughed out loud picturing Emma and Stella yelling at each other. 

"I appreciate that, Em. But I think just being here with you makes this hurt...lessen." Clay said as Emma looked into his eyes. Their eyes locked on each other and before either knew it, they were kissing. 

____________________________________________________________________

Emma POV

'Oh my god! I'm kissing Clay.' Clay's hands wrapped around my waist and my fingers ran through his hair. He felt so good against my body and his lips were so soft, I could kiss him forever. He grabbed my hips and pulled me across his lap so that I was facing him, never breaking the kiss. Our hands moved up and down each others body. Our bodies were pressed as close at we could get and I felt him harden under me. I moved my hands from his head to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. His hands went under my shirt and his lips broke from mine. He moved his lips to my neck and I realized what was happening.

"Clay, Clay. We can't. Not like this." I said to him trying to break through the fog of lust that was clouding their judgement. 

Clay immediately stopped. He realized what he was doing and who he was doing it with. "Emma, I'm so sorry! I did not mean to take advantage of you..."

"Clay! Clay, you didn't! We did not do anything that I didn't want to do. I just meant that you are emotional right now and anything we do while you are like this, you may regret later." I told him while stroking his hair. 

"You are right, Emma. I'm really sorry. I did not come over here for this."

"It's okay, I didn't mind." I said as I removed myself from his lap. "Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" I asked him, knowing that if I was in this situation I wouldn't want to be alone.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Clay said with a smile. 

"Good. Why don't we go to Outback? I just need to change. You do call ahead?" I asked getting up from the couch. 

"Sure."

"I won't be long." 

Third Person POV

Clay and Emma arrived at the Outback twenty minutes later. It wasn't really crowded or noisy. They were seating in the corner in a small booth, they both sat on the same side.

"So, what are you going to do about Stella?" Emma asked Clay while looking at her menu.

"To be honest, Em. I really don't know. I guess I need to make my presence known at some point. And look for a new apartment because I don't think I will ever be able to go back in there." 

"Why don't you just stay with us until you find a place? We have an extra room. I'm sure I can convince dad that it's a good idea."

"Thanks, Em. Now I just need to decide what to do about Stella."

"Why not just tell her that you found out her little secret?"

Clay was about to respond when he got a text from Stella. 'Thinking of you, can't wait until you get home.' Clay scoffed and showed Emma the text. 

"I really want to slap the bitch." Emma said with a eye roll. Clay looked at her and laughed.

"You really are Jason Hayes' daughter. You know that." 

"Whatever." Emma said as the waiter came over to them, they gave their drink and food orders before the waiter left. "I think I have a plan."

"Really, what's that?"

____________________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma returned home after their outing to find all the members of Bravo in Jason's house. 

"Blonde, thought you were going to see Stella. Why are you with Emma?" Sonny asked him looking more confused then ever.

Clay and Emma explained what had happened and all the members of Bravo were livid. 

"But, I have a plan to get back at Stella." Emma said after everyone calmed down.

"What's the plan, baby girl?"

"Clay is going to stay here tonight and tomorrow he is going to go to his apartment and confront Stella. He is going to move her out, find a new place to stay because who wants to stay in the apartment where your no good girlfriend is screwing another guy, and knowing women like I do, because I am one, eventually she is going to come running back. Clay and I are going to pretend to be dating. Which is why we are cluing you into the plan. I don't want Bravo coming after Clay." Emma said giving her dad and all of her uncles a hard stare.

"Pretend to date?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you know hang out and go to dinner, the movies, spend some time with each other. The best way to get back at the bitch is to see Clay move on with another woman, especially one who is more beautiful than she is." Emma said arrogantly and smirking causing all of the guys to chuckle. 

"Definitely Jason Hayes' daughter." Clay said shaking his head and smiling. 

"I can't wait to see the look of Miss Grad Students face when she sees you and Em together." Sonny chuckled. 

"Let's just hope she doesn't get in my face." Emma said grabbing her something to drink from the frig. 

"Actually I would love to see that because I think you could take her Em." Clay said looking at her. 

"I know Em could take her." Ray said and the rest of the boys chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes. 

________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Clay walked into his apartment building and took a deep breath. He opened his apartment door and walked in, Stella was sitting on the couch texting. She looked up and saw him, she smiled. 

"Clay, baby, I'm so glad you're home!" Stella jumped up from the couch and tried to hug Clay. He stopped her. "Clay, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know... maybe the fact that my girlfriend is cheating on me." Clay said looking at Stella dead in the eye. Stella's eyes widened and she stuttered.

"Clay... I... I don't know... wh... what you are talking about." 

"I came back yesterday, I was going to surprise you but when I walked into the apartment I noticed that you had company. My surprise grew as I walked into the bedroom and found you have sex with another man, in my bed." Clay said calmly. 

"Clay... I'm sor..." Stella began but was cut short. 

"I don't want to hear any excuse from you. I want you out of my apartment and out of my life. We are through. You have an hour to get everything of yours out of this apartment. I never want to see you again, you understand me." Clay said as he turned around and left.


	2. Stella Stalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about Stella watching Clay and Emma go out on "dates" and there is a surprise appearance by someone in this chapter.

The next day, Clay and Emma went on a 'date' to the movies and dinner. They went to a romantic-comedy and to a expensive restaurant. They walked through one of the parks, holding hands.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time, Em." Clay finally said as they sat down on a bench.

"I've never had this much fun." Emma admitted as she leaned into his shoulder. She glanced up and noticed Stella across the park. "Well, guess who I see."

"Who?" Clay said looking down at her through her curls.

"Your ex. Why don't we give her something to watch?" Emma said smiling up at him. Clay smiled and took her lips with his. Emma put her left hand on the right side of Clay's neck and deepened the kiss. Clay wrapped his hands tightly around her body and they kissed until they needed air. Emma casually glanced over at Stella, who was livid. Emma smirked, "why don't we get out of here? We can go to your apartment and spend some time there. She'll follow us and think that we're... well... you know." Emma blushed and looked down. Clay smirked and kissed her hair.

"Let's go."

_________________________________________________________________

They spend the next day together, at the beach. Emma was in a navy blue backless bralette bikini top and matching bottoms. Clay was wearing navy blue board shorts. They were sitting on a blanket enjoying the cool breeze.

"I love the beach." Emma said looking out at the water.

"Me too. It's so peaceful, calming."

"I know what you mean." Emma said looking over at Clay, he was watching her. "What?"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"You know what I don't like." Emma said.

"What?"

"Your ex following us around. She's sitting at the tiki bar trying to look natural." Emma laughed.

"I think she's trying to prove we aren't together."

"Well, let's prove that we are." Emma said initiating the kiss. Clay pulled her to him and felt her perfectly toned, taut stomach and thighs against him. Emma her hands over his stomach, chest and shoulders moaning. Clay rolled them so he was laying over her resting all his weight on his right arm and running his left arm over her body while kissing her. They both pulled back.

Emma looked at Clay and saw a wonderful, loving man who had been through more pain than anyone should have, especially at his age. She knew he just wanted someone to love him and someone he could love in return. He was brave and courageous, honorable and respectful, loyal and intelligent. Any woman's dream and that she could easily fall in love with him. 'I'm in big trouble', Emma thought.

Clay looked at Emma and saw a beautiful, young woman who was more mature than anyone should have to be at her age. She was funny and witty, strong and passionate, independent and loving. She would be the perfect woman for any man and he could easily fall in love with her. 'I'm in big trouble', Clay thought.

_________________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma were talking on the phone when Emma mentioned a date idea.

"So, did Stella ever meet your dad?"

"No, not that I'm aware of, why?"

"I heard that your dad is having a book reading and signing here in Virginia Beach tomorrow night. And, I figured that with her following us around, she would get the picture that you didn't want her anymore if I met your dad."

"Jason would kill me."

"I'm not saying let's have dinner and go dancing with him. Just a small meet and greet. Trust me, I don't want to go anymore than you do, but it would help our plan." 

"Yeah, I guess your right." 

The next night, Clay and Emma got out of his truck at the local library. They walked in and took a seat near the back. Ash Spenser walked onto the small stage and everyone except Clay and Emma clapped. Emma and Clay looked at each other then Ash noticed Clay in the crowd.

"Can anyone tell me what the SEALs stand for?" Ash asked as he began walking off stage and came up next to Clay and Emma. "What about you young lady?" 

"SEALs; sea, air and land." Emma answered confidently. 

"That's right. What about the term DEVGRU?" Ash asked squinting. 

"DEVGRU; Naval Special Warfare Development Group aka SEAL Team 6." 

"Right again. Do you know any SEALs?" 

"If I did, I don't think I should be announcing it. You know, National Security." Emma replied. 

"Good answer." Ash said and proceeded to walk back to the stage and finish his presentation. After the reading, Ash walked over to Clay and Emma. 

"Well, Clay it's good to see you." 

"Ash."

"And who is this lovely lady?" Ash asked as he looked Emma up and down. 

"I'm Emma. Clay's girlfriend." 

"Well, he certainly has taste. What do you do, Emma?"

"I'm in school." 

"Oh, how old are you?" 

"I'm 18." 

"I'm sure your parents don't approve of you dating someone so much older than you." 

"Actually, my parents love Clay as if he were their own child." 

"Well... I'm glad to have met you, I hope we see each other again soon. If you'll excuse me I have books to sign. Son."

"Ash."

"Ms. Emma. What did you say your last name was again?" 

"I didn't. It was nice meeting you." Ash smirked and nodded before walking away. 

Emma turned to Clay and said, "That went well." Clay shook his head and they exited the library. Across the street, Stella was glaring at them, Clay noticed and pulled Emma to him to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.


	3. A Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Clay and Emma return from the book signing and spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!!! Stella is a bit creepy in this chapter.

Clay and Emma went back to his apartment and sat down on the couch. "So... that was my dad." Clay said and Emma chuckled while placing her head on his shoulder. 

"Would have never guessed."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't his son."

"Clay other than your last name, you are nothing like him." Emma looked at him and smiled before kissing his cheek. "You want a beer?" Emma asked as she got up and Clay nodded. She walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer for him, she turned to open it and she happened to look out the window. Stella was standing on the roof of the building across from Clay's apartment with binoculars. Emma moved back over to the couch and sat down in Clay's lap. 

"What are you doing?" Clay asked as she straddled his lap. 

"Stella is on top of the building across the street with binoculars. She is expecting to see us being intimate so..." Emma moved to take off her panties, which made Clay's eyes widen, "we have to make it look real."

"And exactly how are we going to do that without it being real?"

"Easy, my panties come off and you unzip my dress and push it down to my waist so it reveals my bra put covers everything else. You kiss my neck, I unbuckle your pants and unzip them, then I bounce up and down for a few minutes then it's over."

"That could work." Clay said as Emma kissed him. He wasn't sure how to feel about this, he wanted to kiss Emma so much but he wanted it to be real and to make make sure she was completely comfortable with this. 

"Clay, could you at least pretend you are enjoying this?" Emma said looking into his eyes. 

"I just want to make sure that you are completely comfortable with this."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it. Now, stop being a gentleman and unzip my dress." 

Clay rolled his eyes before reaching behind her and unzipping her dress, it fell to her waist and revealed her lacy black see-through bra. Clay groaned and Emma gasped when she felt him harden under her. "Em, I'm..." Clay tried to apologize but was silenced by a kiss. Emma reached to unbuckle his dress pants and unzip his pants. He kissed her back and ran his hands down her sides then up her back. Emma started bouncing slightly, making anyone looking at them believe they are having sex. Clay broke the kiss and kissed down her neck to her chest and over her breasts. After a few minutes of kissing and bouncing, Emma was close but she could not go over the edge. 

"Clay." Emma whimpered as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Emma. Is it okay if I..."

"Just do something. I feel like I'm going to explode." Clay slide his hand between her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. Emma threw her head back and moaned loudly as he slide his fingers inside her over and over again. After a minute Emma exploded on his fingers and collapsed against him. "Wow."

"Emma, we shouldn't have..."

"Yes, we should have. That was amazing, but I don't think that it fair I had an orgasm and you didn't." She said as she moved her hands down to touch him. 

"Actually I did. And usually I would be bothered by the fact that I came inside my boxers, but with a beautiful girl bouncing on my lap, it doesn't bother me so much."

Emma kissed him again and said, "take me to bed." 

"Emma..." 

"We don't have to go all the way if you don't want too, Clay. But..." Emma paused as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra, allowing it to slide down her arms and reveal her breasts to him, "I think that we could have some fun." Clay looked from her chest to her eyes and got up with her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom. 

Clay laid Emma down on the bed pulled her dress off her body completely, leaving her naked in front of him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Emma blushed and sat up on her knees to reach for him. She unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and pushed it down his arms then she proceeded to use his pants and boxers down. She gripped his length and began to stroke up and down while kissing his lips, chin, neck, chest and stomach. She got close to his length and looked up at him before placing her lips on the tip and sucking. 

"Oh my god, Emma!" Clay wrapped his hand around her blonde curls and thrust lightly into her mouth. "Emma, I'm gonna..." He tried to pull her off him so he would not scare her but she sank his length in her mouth deep enough where he was hitting her throat. He came down her throat with a groan.

"Wow." Clay said as he kissed her passionately and laid her flat on the bed. He pulled her legs apart and put them on his shoulders. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, Clay, please!" Emma said as she closed her eyes. He moved his head between her legs and kissed her folds. Emma moaned loudly as Clay began to suck on her clit. He ran his tongue up and down her slit and repeated the action of sucking and licking until she came. "Clay!"

Clay kissed up her body until he reached her lips and kissed her lightly. He pulled the covers around them and she laid on his chest. "Are you okay? That didn't make you uncomfortable, did it?"

"No Clay, it did not make me feel uncomfortable. If anything it made me feel worshiped."

"Do I need to drive you home tonight?"

"I told dad that I would probably spend the night with you because I figured Stella would be following us, which I was right about."

"Do you really think she watched us on the couch?"

"Probably. But, it's good that you already had the curtains closed in here."

"Do you think that she will try something?

"Like what?"

"Like try to hurt you? I don't want you to get hurt because of some plan we created to get back at her. I care too much about you." Clay said as she looked at him and smiled. They leaned in and kissed lightly.

"I care about you too. Goodnight, Clay." Emma said as she rolled so her back was pressed against him. Clay rolled so his chest was pressed against her back, his left arm under her head and right arm wrapped around her waist. Emma held his left hand with her left hand and placed her right hand on his right hand. "Goodnight, Emma."


	4. Did You Mean It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella comes to Clay's apartment unexpectedly and there is a revelation between Clay and Emma. Bits of Jason, Ray and Sonny as well.

Emma rolled over in the bed and collided with Clay's bare chest. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, then she smiled as she remembered what had happened the night before. Clay opened his eyes and look at Emma, he smiled. 

"Morning, Ms. Hayes." Clay whispered and kissed her forehead. 

"Morning, Petty Officer Spenser." Emma whispered back and snuggled into his side. 

"I could wake up to you every morning."

"Hmm... I could sleep with you every night."

Clay was about to reply but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He rolled to the nightstand and saw 'Jason Hayes' on the screen. "It's your dad." Clay said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

'Hey kid, Emma spend the night with you?'

"Yeah, do you need her for something?"

'No, no. Just making sure she was safe. You coming to the house with Emma for supper?'

"Yeah, if it's not a problem."

'No problem. See you later.'

"Bye Jace."

"What was that about?" Emma asked as she sat up.

"Your dad wanted to make sure you were safe and taken care of."

"Oh, I was definitely taken care of." Emma said with a wicked smile on her face causing Clay to laugh. 

"I can take care of you again anytime." Clay said as he leaned over to her and kissed her. 

"What about right now?" Emma asked as Clay climbed on top of her and pulled her down so she was laying flat on the bed. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

"Emma with Spenser?" Ray asked as Jason stepped back into the kitchen after his phone call with Clay. 

"Yeah, he took her out on a 'date'." Jason air-quoted the word date. 

"Boss, you sure these 'dates' aren't actual dates?" Sonny asked. 

"Emma's not interested in being with a SEAL." 

"But is she interested in being with Clay?" Sonny countered while giving the boss a look. 

"Look, Emma is just helping him get over Stella. They're friends and nothing more." Jason said. 

"But she did sleep with him last night?" Ray asked as he joined this interesting conversation. 

"She spent the night at his apartment. She did not sleep with him." Jason said shaking his head. 

"You are aware that blondie's apartment only has one bedroom, right?" Sonny said to Jason as he enjoyed watching his boss squirm. 

"I'm sure they didn't do anything." Jason said and Ray nodded in agreement. 

"Whatever you say, grandpa." Sonny said making Jason's face go hard and glare. "Just trying it out for style." 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Clay and Emma were kissing when they heard his cell phone ding. He rolled off her and looked at his phone. "It's Stella." 

"What did she say?" Emma said as she moved towards him. 

"That she misses me and she wants to get back together." Clay said as he typed out a response. 

"So the plans working. What did you text her?" Emma asked as she rolled over and looked for something to put on, she decided on Clay's shirt. 

"That I was happy in the relationship I have now." Clay responded as he pulled on his boxers and got up out of bed. Emma smiled and looked at him with raised eyebrows, "you know... cause that's the plan." Clay added quickly and Emma nodded. 

"Do you want me to make breakfast, fake boyfriend?" Emma asked jokingly walking past him, wearing only his t-shirt. 

"Sure or I could order in. Doesn't matter to me." Clay said as he followed her into the living room. She turned and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Wonder if Stella's still watching?" Emma asked as she looked over to the window. Clay followed her gaze, but did not see anyone on the roof. 

Before he could answer, there was a knock on his door. He walked over and looked out the peephole, it was Stella. Emma and Clay shared and look and Emma shook her head. She walked over to the door and jerked her head, telling Clay to go back into the bedroom. He gave her a look and did as she asked. She ran her hands through her hair and fluffed it so it looked messy. The knocking became rapid and she opened the door. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stella asked as she saw Emma. 

"Spending the night with my boyfriend. What the hell are you doing here?" Emma retorted as she crossed her arms across his chest. 

"So, you are whoring yourself. That's not very ladylike." Stella said and Emma rolled her eyes. 

"I'd only be whoring myself if, oh I don't know, I was sleeping with someone who wasn't my boyfriend or if I wasn't in a relationship with him. But considering Clay and I are dating, having sex with him seems pretty normal." 

"He's just using you. He doesn't love you. You are just a teenage girl, who would willingly jump into bed with him whenever he wanted you. You're not his girlfriend, your his bedding partner." 

Before Emma could respond, Clay walked out of the bedroom fully dressed with an angry look on his face. "How dare you come to my apartment and tell the woman I love that I'm just using her for sex?" 

"Clay I..." Stella tried but Clay would have no part in hearing what she had to say. 

"I don't ever want to see you again, do you understand me? You are the one that messed up our relationship. I moved on, I love Emma, and if you ever come near me or her again, you will be sorry." Clay said as he closed the door in her face. "Emma, I'm sorry. She had no right to..." 

"Did you mean it?" Emma asked whispering. 

"Mean what?" 

"That you love me." 

"Emma..." 

"Did you mean it?!" 

"I care about you so much. I think I love you. What happened last night and this morning, it meant something. I'm not sure what, but I would like to find out. If you do." Clay finally and looked Emma in the eyes. 

Emma had tears running down her face. Before Clay could say anything else, Emma walked up to him, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. "I do." Emma whispered. Clay wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They kissed for a few moments before Clay picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, "breakfast can wait." 


	5. A Real Relationship

Clay pushed his bedroom door open with Emma in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and kissing his neck. Clay moaned while running his hands up and down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen a kiss. He sat her on his dresser and began taking off his shirt. Clay ran his hands up her thighs and under his shirt that she was wearing. She ran her hands down his rock hard chest and abs until she reached his pants. 

"Wait, wait." Clay said as he pulled away from her lips. "We can't do this right now."

"What, why?" Emma asked, confused. 

"If we keep this up, we will go all the way and I don't think we are ready for that yet. I want to make sure that our first time, your first time is perfect. I want to take you out on dates, real dates. I want to get to know you in a way that no one else has. And I want you to get to know me in a way that no one else has. I want this relationship to be real, not just physical." Clay said while he was helping Emma down off the dresser and walking over to the bed. 

"Really?" Emma asked as she sat down and faced him. 

"Yes, really. I think that this relationship is going somewhere. I hope this relationship goes somewhere. I want this relationship to go somewhere. Do you?"

"Yes, Clay. You're the only guy that I've ever even thought about like that."

"Good. So, I'm going to take you out on a real date tonight."

"A real date, huh?" Emma said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

Clay responded lightly, "Yes, a real date. You know like I will take you home after we have breakfast, I'm going to pick you up tonight at six and we are going on a real date. No acting, all us." 

"I would love that." Emma responded as they both got dressed and went to breakfast. An hour later, Clay was pulling up to Emma's house and dropping her off. 

"Em, make sure you wear something comfortable and your bathing suit." Emma smiled and kissed him lightly before walking into the house. 

___________________________________________________________________

Jason, Sonny and Ray were sitting in Jason's living room when they heard Emma come down the stairs. 

"Wow, princess. Don't you think that shows a bit too much?" Sonny asked as he looked at Emma's outfit. She was wearing a pale green spaghetti strapped, deep v-neck romper that reached her upper thigh and was tied by a bow at her stomach and a pair of wedged heels. 

"Not really. I'm going out with Clay." Emma said as she reached for her pocket book. 

"You're wearing that on one of your fake dates with Spenser?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, Clay's taking me to a beach side restaurant and then for a nighttime walk along the beach."

"What's that in your hands?" Ray asked as Emma put some clothes in her pocket book. 

"My bathing suit. Clay told me to bring it."

"So you and him can go on a romantic nighttime swim." Sonny said sarcastically. 

"What happens if you drown?" Jason asked. 

"Dad, I've been swimming since I was three and Clay's a Navy SEAL, I'm not going to drown." 

Before any of them could say something else, the doorbell rang. Emma walked over and answered it. 

"Wow, you look so beautiful." Clay said as he looked at her. 

"You look handsome too." Emma said, Clay was wearing a pale blue shirt and khaki's. 

"You ready to go?" Clay asked as he reached for her hand. 

"Yeah." Emma said before turning back to her dad and uncles. "Don't wait up."

___________________________________________________________________

"This is the greatest date ever." Emma said as her and Clay walked along the beach. Clay was holding Emma's wedged heels and she had her arms wrapped around his bicep. 

"It has been perfect." Clay said as they walked over towards a rock formation. "But, I think that it can be even more perfect." Clay said as he pointed towards the rocks. Emma looked and noticed a glowing shadow coming from a cave. 

"What is this?" Emma said as they entered the cave. There were 20 candles lit, a large blanket spread out with champagne and strawberries. 

"This is a romantic setting for our dessert." Clay said as he led her over and helped her sit down. 

"Clay, I don't know what to say." 

"Say you'll be in a real relationship with me." Clay said and looked into Emma's eyes. She smiled. 

"Of course. I want a real relationship with you." Emma leaned into him and they kissed. 

"Are you sure? I mean, being with a SEAL is complicated." 

"I know what your job intels, Clay. I can handle a relationship with you, I'm not some girl who doesn't know what she's getting into." 

"Yeah, baby, I know... but I see our relationship having a future. And you're still young, I don't want you to think that you have to put your life on hold because of being in a relationship with me. And, god forbid, I get injured..." Clay was rambling but Emma interrupted him with a kiss. 

"I can handle every aspect of this relationship. From worrying about you when you're deployed or spun-up, to worrying if you get hurt, to cherishing every second of our time together. I want this relationship. I want you." Emma said confidently and Clay nodded, no one had ever said anything like that to him before. 

"So, a real relationship?" Clay asked making sure they were on the same page. 

"A very real relationship." Emma stated and got up from the blanket. "So, how about I change into my bikini and we go for a swim?" Emma said as she started taking off her romper, exposing her perfectly round breasts and sexy little panties. Clay groaned and took a deep breath. 

"Good idea. If this was a private beach, I'd say lets go skinny dipping." Clay retorted as he walked over to her and kissed each of her breasts, then up her neck to her lips. She returned the kiss and moved to put on her bikini top. "Can I help you finish changing?" Clay asked as Emma nodded and he slipped his hands into her panties and began pushing them down. Emma kicked them off and he bent down to pull her bikini bottoms up her legs. He kissed her legs, thighs and stomach, then stood up to kiss her lips once again. Emma unbuttoned and unzipped his khaki's then pushed them down, revealing his swim trunks. 

They moved towards the water and began splashing each other. After a few minutes, they came together and kissed. 

"When do you want to tell Jason and the boys?" Clay asked and Emma shrugged. 

"Might as well get it over with." Emma said. 

"We will tell them tonight when I drop you off." Clay said and Emma smiled. 

"Good idea and I will protect you from the wrath of Jason Hayes and Sonny Quinn." 

"Thanks a lot." Clay said sarcastically and kissed her again. 


	6. Excuse Me, What did you say?

Clay and Emma walk up the walkway to Jason's house after their date. They had decided earlier that they were going to be a real couple and have a real relationship. 

"Are you sure you want to tell dad and Bravo tonight?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arm around his bicep when they reached the door. 

"Yes. It's better to get it over with, then for Jason and the boys to find out later." Clay said as Jason opened the door. 

"Find out what?" Jason asked as he looked between the two. Clay and Emma walked passed him and into the living room. Sonny and Ray were sitting in their chairs watching television. Emma and Clay walked in front of the tv and announced that they had an announcement. 

"Clay and I decided that we were going to date, for real." Emma said and waited for their response. Ray and Sonny both looked at Jason, who was sitting there with a straight face and no emotion showing. 

"Excuse me?" Jason finally said. 

"Clay and I are dating for real now, this isn't just a plan to get back at Stella anymore." Emma explained and she took a step in front of Clay, just in case her dad decided to fly off the handle. 

"I don't know what to say." Jason finally said. 

"I just want to point out that I saw this coming. And I told you so, grandpa." Sonny said as he took a swig of his beer. Ray put his left hand over his eyes and shook his head. Clay and Emma looked confused for a few moments before Jason pointed at Clay and said, "Don't you dare get my daughter pregnant." 

Clay raised his hands in surrender. 

"Daddy!" Emma said shocked. 

"Oh, and you can't spend the night at Clay's anymore. Because, seriously, I'm too young to be a grandpa." Jason said and Emma rolled her eyes. Clay blushed while Sonny and Ray just sat there looking like they wanted to be anywhere else. 

"Well... I may have to every once in awhile." Emma said and everyone but Clay raised an eyebrow. 

"Why is that?" Ray asked. 

"Well, Stella showed up and she assumed that Clay and I... well... has sex and I didn't correct her. So, I may have to spend some nights over there just to keep up that... cover." 

"What did you just say?" Jason asked and Emma rolled her eyes. 

"I said that Stella thinks Clay and I are having sex, so I will have to stay over there sometimes."

"But... I mean... you and Clay aren't... are you?" Jason asked. 

"No, Clay and I aren't." Emma said and Jason let out a deep breath. Emma looked at Clay and decided to have a little fun. "At least not yet." Emma added and Jason, Ray and Sonny all groaned and said at the same time. 

"Ewww. I did not need to know that." Ray said. 

"I'm going to need therapy after hearing that." Sonny said. 

"I didn't need the mental image of Clay defiling you, Em." Jason said. 

Emma started laughing and she grabbed Clay's hand. "Come on Clay, let's go to my room." 

"Leave your door open!" Jason, Ray and Sonny said at the same time. Emma rolled her eyes again and led Clay up the stairs. 

When they entered her room, Clay looked at her and said, "Are you trying to get my killed?" 

"No, but I do want to stay at your apartment some so I was honest with daddy." 

Clay walked over to her and kissed her lightly. "I want that too." 

Emma pulled him over to the bed and they sat down. "So, I thought we should talk about the... physical part of our relationship." 

"Okay, we can do whatever you want. There is no rush for us to have sex. I want to get to know you, not have sex with you. Although, I hope we get to that point one day." Clay said and Emma nodded. 

"I... I don't think that I'm ready to have sex, yet."

"That's not a problem, we can go at your pace." 

Emma leaned over and kissed him, then pulled back. "But, just because I'm not ready to go all the way, doesn't mean we can't go some of the way." 

"I''m perfectly fine with that. You just tell me what you are comfortable with."

"I've been comfortable with everything we've done so far." 

"Okay, then that's what we will do until you're ready for more." 

"You are the greatest man in the world." 

"When do you want to go on another date?"

"Well, dad wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night, so what about Friday? That way I can spend the weekend with you, you know if you guys don't get spun up." 

"That sounds perfect. Goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow." Clay said getting up from the bed, kissing her and then walking down the stairs and out to his truck.


	7. Dinner, Dancing & Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SMUT WARNING!!! I do not own these characters.

Clay walked into the Hayes' house the next evening for dinner. Emma greeted him at the door, she was wearing a navy blue crop top and blue and white striped mini skirt. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him until her father cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am okay with the two of you being together, but I am not okay with seeing you too together. So please, no kissing in front of me." 

"Sorry, dad." Emma said as she blushed and moved away from Clay. 

"Yeah, sorry boss." Clay said as he too blushed.

"Okay, come on you too. Lets get in the kitchen. Mikey and I made dinner." All three of them walked into the kitchen and sat down for dinner with Mikey. About 30 minutes later, she got a text message on her phone. It was from a number she did not recognize. She read the message and scrunched her eyebrows, 'leave Clay alone or face the consequences.'

"What is it, Em?" Jason asked, noticing her expression. 

"Just received a weird message. I think it's from Stella... how did she get my number?"

"How do you know it's from Stella?" Clay asked as he looked at the phone.

"Because it says 'leave Clay alone or face the consequences'."

"Emma, this is getting spooky." Jason said, but Emma shook her head.

"Dad, this isn't just a plan to get back at her anymore, this is a real relationship. She is just going to have to get used to the idea of me and Clay together. This isn't my fault! She is the one who cheated on him!"

"Clay, I am not going to stop seeing you because Stella can't handle losing you." Emma said as she got up from the table, but not before she sent a message of her own, 'Stella, just because you were stupid enough to lose Clay, it doesn't mean that I am going to be stupid enough to walk away from him!'. With that, she left the table and went to her room, with Clay close behind her. 

"Emma, baby, this is getting out of hand. First her following us, then she stalked us through my apartment window, and now sending you text messages. She is getting bolder and bolder, she may hurt your Emma!"

"She isn't going to get a chance, Clay. I... I can take care of myself, Clay. She isn't going to hurt me."

"Emma, I know that you can take care of yourself..."

"Do you, Clay? Dad taught me how to fight. I'm a black belt in three types of martial arts for godsake. And dad, Bravo, Uncle Adam, Uncle Nathan, and Uncle Steve taught me how to shoot a gun and disarm someone with a gun and a knife. Clay, if Stella were to come after me, I can take her without a problem. So stop worrying." Emma said as she moved towards him and kissed him. 

He hesitated momentarily but melted into the kiss. "I just don't want you hurt. Especially because of me."

"Clay, I... I love you." 

Clay smiled and replied, "I love you too." 

"What do you say... we go with Dad and the guys to the bar tonight?" 

"You can't drink." Clay reminded her and she rolled her eyes. 

"I know that silly, but I can get a soda while being with my favorite men." 

"We could dance while we are there." 

"Yes, yes we could." She pecked him on the lips. She grabbed his hand and moved down the stairs. Mikey's babysitter got o the house a few minutes later and they left the house. They met Bravo at the Bulkhead and went in. They got Bravo's usual table while Sonny went to the bar. He returned with six beers and a soda. They sat there laughing for about five minutes before Emma received a text, 'you look fat in that outfit by the way'. Emma looked at the text message and rolled her eyes, 'really, Clay didn't seem to think so when he did me in it this morning'. She sent the message and looked around, noticing Stella in the far corner with a murderous look on her face. 

Her phone dinged again, 'I hope you used protection. You know what they say, like father like son'. Emma read that and her blood boiled. "Okay, I've had enough of this bitch." Emma announced to all the men at the table, who has began staring at her after the first message. 

"What did she do this time?" Jason asked while he was looking at his daughter.

"Well first she called me fat then she insulted Clay. And if you excuse me, I have some words I want to say to her face-to-face." She said as she got up and looked in the direction where Stella had been sitting. Stella was no longer there, Emma looked around and did not see her. "Which I can't do now because she isn't here anymore." 

"Why don't we call it a night?" Clay said, but Emma shook her head no.

"I want to dance." Emma said as she grabbed him. He moved to the dance floor and pulled her towards him. They moved around the dance floor together and she looked at everyone in the bar. Most of the people there she recognized as other members of DEVGRU. She once again saw Stella, who was standing near the bathrooms. Emma smiled and kissed Clay on the cheek as she moved closer to him. He pulled his head back to look at her and she kissed him passionately. "I want you." Emma whispered. 

They moved from the dance floor back over to Bravo's table. "Daddy, can I spend the night with Clay?" Jason looked between them for a few moments before he relented. They moved out of the bar and walked to his truck. After a few minutes of driving, Emma noticed a car following them. They pulled into Clay's apartment building and walked into the apartment. Emma locked the door handle and pulled the chain secured. She moved towards Clay bedrooms and walked over to the bed. She began pulling off her top and pushing her skirt down, leaving her in just a strapless bra and panties. She sat down and noticed that there was a hidden microphone under the clock. 

She looked at Clay, who was standing there staring at her. "I want you to make love to me." She moved over to him before he could say anything and kissed him on the lips, neck, face, until she got to his ear. "There is a microphone under the clock. I think Stella put it there. Make it sound real." Clay glanced over at the clock and sighed, "I want to make love to you too." He kissed her and they moved over to the bed. She ripped his shirt, sending buttons flying and pushed the shirt off his body. She unbuckled his belt before unbuckling his pants and pushing them down. 

"I want you so bad. I love you so much." Emma said as Clay pushed her onto the bed. 

"I can't wait to be inside you." Clay said to her and kissed down her neck, to her chest and to her stomach. He pulled her up and unsnapped her bra. "Your breasts are so beautiful and perfect. I love the way they feel in my mouth." Clay was really laying it on thick and Emma was loving every minute of it. He pulled the covers over them and climbed on top of her after removing his boxers. "Wait, I need a condom." Clay said as he reached over to the nightstand, just to open and close it to make Stella believe that he grabbed one. 

"No, I don't want you to use a condom." Emma said, remembering back to the text she got earlier. Clay paused and looked at her. "I love you and I want all of you."

"But, what about..."

"After we started dating, I started taking the pill. So, let's stop stalling and let get to you being inside me." Emma said and Clay chuckled before he moved over her again. He began 'thrusting' and making the bed squeak for extra effect. Emma started moaning as she actually felt his hardened length rubbing against her panties. "Oh, Clay! You always feel so big!" Clay grunted at her words, even though he wasn't actually inside her. 

"You are the best lover I've ever had." Clay told her as he looked into her eyes, Emma's widened. He kissed her softly on the lips, letting her know that even though they had never actually gone all the way, that he was telling the truth. 

"Deeper." Emma said and Clay began moving so the bed would squeak louder. Emma squealed and called Clay's name, as if he had hit her special spot inside her. 

"You like that?" Clay asked as he thrust against her panties.

"Mmm, so good. I'm close." Emma said breathlessly and Clay knew that what she was saying wasn't fake. He ran his fingers down her body and enter her panties. He groaned as he felt how wet she was. He pushed two fingers inside her. Emma's breath hitched as she felt his fingers inside her. "Oh, please, Clay." She breathed and Clay rubbed her clit until she broke. "Oh, God! Clay!" He removed his fingers from her as she came down from her orgasm. She reached her hands down and grabbed his penis. Clay groaned. Emma began moving her hand up and down his shaft. Moments later, Clay came on her stomach as he panted. 

"I love you so much." Emma said to him as he pulled her to him and laid down. 

"I love you too." Clay said as he kissed her hair. Emma moved to take off her wet panties and she felt his sperm still on her stomach. She looked at him and smiled before she took her fingers over her stomach and got the semen off her. She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. Clay moaned as he watched her. He moved his fingers down to her vagina as he pushed inside her again, Emma closed her eyes. He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth. "Emma, look at me." She opened her eyes and he put his fingers inside his mouth and cleaned them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did not offend anyone. Thank you for reading.


	8. Weeks Later, First Times, and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Ohiogurl101 for this idea. I hope that I did it justice.

Three weeks after Emma and Clay found the microphone in his bedroom, it seemed that Stella had dropped off the face of the planet. She had not contacted either of them, they had not seen her anywhere they went, and she had not been following them. Clay and Emma had gone on multiple dates since then, Bravo had been spun up once in this time, and they had practically made it a Wednesday night tradition to have dinner at the Hayes’ house then go dancing with the team at the Bulkhead. 

Clay and Emma had been exploring their relationship, both sexual and otherwise, in the last three weeks. They had never gone all the way, but Emma was ready for them to have sex. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Clay and she was almost certain that Clay felt the same way. She knew that whatever life had in store for them, they could handle it together. She was falling more and more in love with Clay everyday. She hoped that Clay had felt the same way because she did not want to rush their relationship.

Little did she know, Clay felt the exact same way she did. He was so happy in his relationship with her. Happier than he had ever been in any relationship before. He wanted Emma with him for the rest of his life, however long that was. He also wanted to make love to her, for real, not just putting on a show. But, he was worried that she did not feel ready yet, although he hoped she felt the same way about him. 

Clay and Emma were on their way to Jason’s house for dinner. They had spent the day together because Emma didn’t have school and since Bravo had just gotten back from a spin up, they didn’t have to report into base. They pulled into the driveway to see Ray’s Jeep and Sonny’s truck. They walked into the house and into the kitchen to see Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock sitting at the table laughing about one of Sonny’s famous stories. Everyone sat down and Jason brought the food to the table. 

After dinner, they all moved towards the exit and out to the vehicles. Sonny, Jason, and Clay all drove. Emma with Clay, Trent and Brock with Sonny, and Ray with Jason. As they pulled up to the Bulkhead, they went to their usual table. The bar was crowded so Clay went to the bar to get everyone drinks. Blackburn, Mandy and Lisa had met them at the bar and were talking to the rest of the team. As he was waiting for the beers, someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. For a moment, he thought it was Emma until he heard the woman’s voice.

“I know you miss me.” Stella said as she ran her hands up and down his abdomen. 

“Stella, let go.” Clay said, trying to keep his cool. 

“Just admit it. You’re tired of the little high school girl and you want a real woman again.”

“I am going to tell you this one more time. I do not want you. I love Emma. She isn’t a fling. Let go.” Clay said to her as he removed her arms from around his waist and turned around the look at her. 

“Oh come on, baby.” Stella said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Before he could react, he heard Emma.

“I believe… my boyfriend told you to let him go.” Emma said, in the same tone Jason gets when he is angry, quiet and deadly. Clay looked at her and saw that all of Bravo had walked over with her. 

Stella let him go and turned to look at her. “I’ve had about enough of you.” 

Emma raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, “No, no, I’ve had enough of you. It’s one thing to be upset about a breakup. It’s another to stalk your ex and his girlfriend, threaten said girlfriend over text messages, and listen into private conversations and moments with planted microphones.” 

“He loves me. You’re just an easy lay for him.” By this point, everyone had turned to the scene. Most of the people in the bar were DEVGRU so they know Emma Hayes and one thing they know is she isn’t easy for anything. 

“Actually… he loves me. And if either of us is easy, it’s you.” At this point, Stella took a step in Emma’s direction and Emma met her in the middle. They were standing face to face. 

“Listen to me you little bitch…”

“YOU listen to me! Stay away from Clay and stay away from me! I will not be responsible for what happens next time you try to ruin my relationship.” Emma said before stepping back. Stella stood there for a moment before reaching for Emma’s hair. In a split second, Emma had Stella on the ground in an arm-bar. Bravo and the rest of the bar were standing there watching. Before anyone, including Jason and Clay, could step in, Emma had everything under control. “I’m going to let go of you, Stella. Do not ever contact us again, understand?” Stella shook her head yes, she had tears in her eyes. Emma released her arm, did a shoulder roll and got up from the ground. Stella got up from her position on the floor, grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar. Emma looked at everyone around the bar, who were standing there in amazement and then looked at Clay, “I told you I could take care of myself.” She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. Everyone in the bar clapped, knowing that she was telling the truth. 

“You know, that was very sexy.” Clay replied in her ear. 

“You liked that?” Emma asked, smiling. 

“Yes, very primal.” 

“Let’s go home. I want you to make love to me. For real this time.” Emma said, looking into his eyes. 

“Really? Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely. I’m ready.” They kissed lightly, said goodnight to everyone and walked out the bar to Clay’s truck. On the way to Clay’s apartment, Emma couldn’t keep her hands off him. She started by placing her hand in his knee cap, before running it up and down his thigh. As she moved closer to his length, Clay interrupted her. 

“Em, if you don’t stop I’m going to crash.” Clay’s voice was strained. 

“Sorry.” Emma said, blushing before pulling her hands away and looking out the window. Clay looked at her, she must have thought that he didn’t want her to touch him. He reached over to her and took her hand in his. She turned to look at him. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

“I love you, Emma Hayes.”

“I love you too, Clay Spenser.” They held hands the entire way back to his apartment. As he pulled up in his parking spot and turned off the engine, he turned to her. They shared a smile and got out of the truck. They walked into the apartment building, into the elevator, and into his apartment. As the apartment door closed, Clay reached for her. 

He pulled her to him lightly and kissed her. They stood there momentarily before Emma broke the kiss and moved them towards the bedroom. They walked over to the bed and stood, staring at each other. Emma put her hands on Clay’s chest before running them down his abs and under his shirt. She pushed the shirt up slowly, before Clay helped her take it off. Emma kissed his chin, neck, throat, shoulders, chest, and stomach. Clay placed his hands on her waist, as she made the trail down his body. Once she made it to his abs, Clay pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her green cut-off sweater off her body, leaving her in a beautiful lacy black bra that showed off her perky breasts. He ran his hands down her body. He began kissing her neck then moved to her chest. Emma moved her hands to his belt buckle, where she pulled it out of his pants loops. Their lips met and each other began unbuttoning and unzipped their pants. Each of them pushed the others pants down, leaving both in just boxers and bra/panties. Emma broke apart from him and sat down on the bed. She looked up at him before she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. She let it fall from her chest and leaned back, opening her legs for him to lay down. Clay slipped off his shoes and socks before sliding in between her legs. He took one breast in his mouth while he played with the other nipple. Then he switched and did the same. He moved from her breasts down to her stomach. He kissed a trail to her panties before looking up and her for permission to take them off. She nodded and laid her head back on the bed. He pulled her panties down her legs and threw them over his shoulders before claiming her with his mouth. After 10 minutes, she orgasmed and he moved back up her body. She pushed his boxers off and his hardened length came into contact with her wet core. Both of them moaned and kissed lightly. Clay moved to grab a condom from his bedside table and rolled it on before positioning himself back over Emma. He settled and ran his length over her folds before lightly pushing inside her. Emma’s eyes closed as she felt him stretch her, his penis was bigger than his fingers. 

“Are you okay?” Clay whispered as he pulled out of her and pushed in deeper. Emma bit her lips and panted out, “yes, Clay please.” 

With that Clay pushed all the way inside her. He felt her hymen rip and Emma let out a slight noise of pain. Clay paused and looked into her face. She opened her eyes and smiled before leaning to kiss him. Clay let her get used to him before he began thrusting in and out. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist as Clay searched for Emma’s hands. They held each other's hands while they moved together. They kissed lightly over and over again. 

“Clay…”

“What is it, Emma? Are you okay? Are you hurting?” Clay said as he stopped thrusting. 

“No, no. Clay, harder. I’m close.” Clay began thrusting again, this time at a more rapid pace. Emma clung to his shoulders as he switched positions. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. “Oh my god!” Emma groaned loudly because he hit her deeper. They kissed more passionately as Emma and Clay moved together. Both of them reached their peaks at the same time, calling each other’s names.

Moments later, Clay laid Emma back down flat on the bed. He pulled out of her making both of them groan. Clay moved to the bathroom to clean up while Emma settled into bed. A few minutes later, Clay came back with a wet rag to clean Emma up. As he was taking the condom off, he had noticed that there was blood. For a moment he panicked, but then he remembered that some virgins bleed the first time they have sex. He moved over to the bed and kissed Emma on the head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He spread her legs gently before wiping away the blood that was left on her thighs and opening. He took the rag back into the bathroom then returned to the bedroom. They settled in for the night.

____________________________________________________________________________

3:00 AM

Clay’s phone started ringing and he groaned, he was getting spun up. He answered the phone, got up and started getting dressed. He woke Emma up to tell her that he was leaving. She kissed him goodbye and told him to come back safe. 

Five hours later, Emma got up from the bed and put her clothes from the night before back on. She was making coffee when she heard something from behind her. Before she could turn around and see what it was, someone had their hand wrapped around her waist and a rag with chloroform on her nose and mouth. After a few seconds, she blacked out.


	9. Kidnapped and Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone's support. Thank you to Ohiogurl101 once again for the inspiration! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Emma woke up on cold concrete, her hands were tied in front and she had duck tape on her mouth. She looked around and tried to remember what happened. She remembered being in the kitchen of Clay’s apartment after their night together. She remembered hearing a noise behind her then being grabbed. She struggled until she was knocked out by the chloroform. She looked around, trying to find a door where she could get out, but she heard something from behind her. She looked to see Stella walking towards her, when she got close, Stella kicked her in the stomach before grabbing her hair. 

“So, you’re not so tough now, huh!?” Stella said, grabbing her hair to pull her to her knees. She took the duck tape off Emma’s mouth.

Emma looked at her and said, “you couldn’t handle me without using something to knock me out. You wouldn’t be able to win a fair fight.” 

Stella slapped her before grabbing her hair tight. “Listen to me bitch, you are going to die.” Before she let Emma go and walked away. Emma sighed and put her hands on her face, wiping the blood from her lip. She had to find a way out of this warehouse. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Derek Young, Alpha 2, was walking to his apartment door. He had a long day at DEVGRU. He moved to open his door, but something told him to turn around to look at Clay’s apartment. The door was slightly ajar, which was strange. He walked over to the door and opened it to look around the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and noticed that there was spilled coffee on the counter and on the floor. He knew that Clay and Bravo Team had gotten spun up and he was at the bar last night when the confrontation between Emma and Clay’s ex happened. He also so Emma and Clay leave together. Derek knew something was wrong, he pulled out his cell phone and called Full Metal, then Captain’s Harrington and Lindell. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Bravo had just landed in Beirut. Clay could not stop thinking about Emma and their night together. It was magical and he could not wait to see her when he got home. But, he had a feeling that something wasn’t right, so he called her cell phone. No answer. He called her again. No answer. He figured that she was just too busy to answer the phone, so he let it go. They had a mission and the faster they saved the hostages, the faster he could get back to her. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Derek, Full Metal, Captain Harrington and Captain Lindell were standing together in the briefing room at DEVGRU. 

“So, his apartment door was open and there was coffee spilled. Was there any other signs of a struggle?” Captain Harrington asked. 

“A flower vase next to the coffee pot was smashed on the floor.” Derek said and everyone sighed. They had heard around the base ever since Bravo had come home from deployment that Clay and Emma were in a relationship and Stella did not like it. 

“You think Spenser’s ex took Ms. Hayes?” Captain Lindell asked.

“Emma and Stella had an altercation at the Bulkhead last night. So, yes I do.” Derek said.

“Then we better find her.” Full Metal said as they started. Derek called his landlord and asked for the security vehicle for both the apartment building and outside. It was sent over the DEVGRU about 30 minutes later, showing Stella struggling to get Emma out of the apartment and into her car. 

“Get the license plate and make/model of the car. I want everyone looking for it.” Captain Lindell said as he contacted the police and the President of the United States. 

As they were in the process of getting this information, Beau Fuller walked into the briefing room and asked what was wrong, Derek told him everything and Beau was livid, he and Jason may not like each other but that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t do everything in his power to make sure that Emma and Mikey were save. 

“What can I do?”

“Get Charlie ready to move.” Beau nodded and left the room to inform the rest of Charlie Team. 

“Someone should notify Commander Blackburn.” Full Metal said to both the Captain’s. 

“I’ll call.” Captain Harrington said as he moved to his office. He sighed deeply before picking up his secured phone to make the call. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Bravo had just entered the compound where the hostages were whenever Blackburn got the call. 

“Blackburn.” He answered and let out a deep sigh, drawing the attention of Mandy and Lisa. “Yes sir. I will. Keep me updated. Thank you, sir.” 

“What’s wrong?” Mandy asked, Blackburn looked at her. 

“Stella took Emma.”

“What do you mean Stella took Emma?” Mandy and Lisa asked at the same time. 

“Derek noticed that Clay’s apartment door was open and there were signs of a struggle. They got the surveillance video and saw Stella dragging Emma into her car. They are looking for them now.” Mandy moved away from them to make a call to the CIA, seeing if they could get any intel for the local police and DEVGRU. 

“You gonna tell Jason and Clay?” Lisa asked, looking at Blackburn. 

“I’m not telling any member of Bravo anything until this mission is finished.” Lisa nodded, knowing that if any of them knew that Emma was in trouble, there would be hell to pay and mistakes made. 

AN HOUR LATER

Blackburn still had not heard anything from Captain Harrington and Mandy had not heard anything from the CIA. Bravo Team was on the way back to the HAVOC base and Blackburn did not know how to tell them about Emma. Bravo walked into the room and everyone began packing for the plane. As they all settled for the long ride back, Blackburn called everyone over to the table. 

“Okay, everyone, listen up. This morning in the states, Stella took Emma from Clay’s apartment. The local police, DEVGRU, and the CIA are using their resources to find them. The president has authorized Alpha and Charlie Teams to execute a rescue mission when they find Emma. So far, we haven’t heard anything.”

“Do they have any leads?” Ray asked, while Jason and Clay stood there stone faced. 

“They have Stella’s license plate but that is all I know.”

“This is all my fault.” Clay finally said, but everyone began protesting. 

“Wonder boy, this is not your fault. This is all Stella’s and when I get my hands on the bitch, she is going to wish that she never met you.” 

“What if something happens to Emma? I will never forgive myself.” 

“She’s going to be okay.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“We have a lock on her location.” Derek said to Full Metal, Beau, and Captain’s Harrington and Lindell. 

“Did you find the vehicle?” Harrington asked, but Derek shook his head no.

“Better. Emma had slipped her phone into her back pocket before she was taken and Stella didn’t remove it.”

“You have a location, for sure?” 

“Yeah, ran a satellite over the warehouse, saw a woman tied up and another woman pacing the room.” 

“Okay, Adam and Charlie teams go. I will contact the police. The president has given you authorization to operate. Let’s move!” Full Metal, Derek and Beau ran out of the room to grab the rest of their teams and head to the warehouse so they could save Emma.

____________________________________________________________________________

Emma had managed to get to her feet. She looked around the warehouse and noticed that there was only one way out, which was by Stella, who was laying down on a cot, napping. Emma walked quietly closer to her and tried to move passed, when she was grabbed by the shoulder. Stella was behind her and she slapped Emma, who in return stomped on her foot. Stella bent over in pain, Emma kneed her in the chest and side while she used her bound hands to hold her there. Emma stepped backwards while Stella stood up, grabbing her side. Emma kicked her in the knee cap, the stomach and did a roundhouse kick, hitting Stella in the face and sending her to the floor. Moments later, Stella got up from the floor and pulled out a 9mm.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Alpha and Charlie teams pulled up 30 yards from the warehouse and got out of their vehicles. They had their guns in position and began moving towards the warehouse where Derek had seen the thermal images of Emma and Stella. As they began moving in formation towards the warehouse, they heard four shots ring out. Derek, Full Metal, and Beau all looked at each other and panicked, each of the men took off running towards the door of the warehouse.   
____________________________________________________________________________

She began raising the gun to Emma, who kicked it out of Stella’s hands. Emma landed another roundhouse kick to Stella then sidekicked Stella, who went stumbling backwards. Emma launched for the gun and rolled over, Stella was walking towards her. Emma fired four shots into Stella’s chest and Stella collapsed just inches from Emma’s feet. Moments later, she heard commotion and male voices that she recognized. As she looked up, she saw Full Metal looking down at her on her left side. 

“Emma? Emma, are you okay?” Metal asked, trying to look over her to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Emma nodded her head. Beau, who was kneeling beside her on her right said, “Emma, I’m going to take that gun from you, okay?” Emma nodded and handed the gun to him. 

“Is she… is she dead?” Emma whispered, looking at the men who came to save her. 

“Yeah, Emma, she is. She isn’t going to hurt you again. Can you move?” Derek asked. Emma nodded and the three men helped her to her feet. Derek cut the duck tape off her wrists and they helped her walk out of the warehouse and move into an ambulance. 

Emma sat on the gurney, just staring into the concrete. Full Metal called Captain Harrington to let him know everything that had happened. Beau walked over to Emma and sat down beside her. 

“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” Emma looked at him and sighed, “I really want dad and Clay.”

Beau nodded and said, “They are on their way back from the mission. They should be back by the time we get to the infirmary and get checked out.”

“Mr. Fuller, will you… will you hold me?” Emma asked, whispering and hating to feel weak.

“Of course, Emma.” He held his arms open and she fell into them. He held her for a few minutes until the ambulance was ready to take her. Full Metal walked over to them. “I just got off the phone with Harrington. He is going to let your dad and Spenser know that you are okay. I’m going to ride with you to the infirmary.” Emma nodded. 

“Mr. Fuller, Metal, Derek… I don’t know what to say. Thank you for coming after me.” Emma said.

“Hey, you’re family. It was nothing.” Derek said. 

“Will you thank the rest of your teams for me?” 

“Of course.” Beau said as Emma sat back on the gurney. Metal sat down on the seat beside her and took her hand in his. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Every member of Bravo had been pacing the plane on the way home. The phone began ringing and Blackburn picked it up. Everyone walked over to him. “Yes, sir. Thank you for letting me know.” Blackburn hung up the phone and looked at Jason and Clay, he smiled. “Emma is safe. She is with Metal, heading to the infirmary on base. He, Derek, and Beau are not going to let her out of their sights until we get back.” 

“But she’s safe? She’s okay?” Clay breathed out. 

“Yes, she has some cuts and bruises, but she is very much safe.” 

Everyone on Bravo, including Lisa, Mandy, and Blackburn had a group hug. Everyone grabbed a beer and sat down. Blackburn called Jason and Clay over to him. “There is something that you guys need to know, though.” 

“What is it?” Jason asked, worried once again. 

“Stella’s dead.” Blackburn said, looking at them both. 

“She died during the rescue?” Clay asked, not even concerned about his ex. 

“From what I understand… the guys arrived at the warehouse, got out of the vehicle, heard four gunshots, raced into the warehouse and found Emma laying on the ground with a 9mm in her hands and Stella inches away from her with four bullets holes in her chest.” 

“Wait… so you’re saying that Emma....” Jason asked, hoping that what Blackburn was saying, wasn’t what he thought he was saying. 

“Emma was the one who shot and killed Stella.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Metal were sitting in the back of the ambulance in complete silence. They had been that way since they left the warehouse, ten minutes before. 

“How did you know I was missing?” Emma asked, not moving her stare from where she had been looking. 

“Derek noticed that Clay’s apartment door had been left open. He entered the apartment and noticed the struggle.” 

Emma nodded, “how did you know where to find me?” 

“Your phone. We were able to triangulate your location.” Emma nodded again. They pulled up to the infirmary and the Medics opened the doors, letting Metal out. They moved to pull the stretcher out, but Emma stopped them.

“Would you guys give me a minute. I’d like to call my dad and my boyfriend.” They all nodded and closed the door to give her some privacy. Emma reached for her phone in her jacket pocket and unlocked it. She dialed Clay’s cellphone, hoping that he would be able to answer. Clay picked up on the first ring. 

“Emma!”

“Hi.” Emma breathed out, so happy she could hear his voice.

“Oh Emma! I’m so sorry.”

“Clay…”

“I should have been there with you. This never should have happened.”

“Clay!”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you. When are you guys getting home?”

“We are going to land in two hours. Right after that, I am going to come to you, I promise.” 

Emma nodded her head and held back tears, “Will you tell Daddy and everyone else I love them and I can’t wait to see them?”

“Of course baby, I love you!”

“I love you too, so much.” They hung up. Emma cleared her throat, got up from the stretcher and opened the door. She walked into the infirmary with the two medics and Metal behind her. Alpha and Charlie Teams sat in the infirmary waiting room until Bravo arrived.


	10. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Ohiogurl101 and KazooKaren. I hope you all enjoy!

Emma was sitting in the trauma room. She had been poked, prodded and x-rayed over the last hour. She had a bruised jaw bone, bruised ribs, a split lip, and a cut over her left eye. She had a slight concussion but nothing too serious. After the doctors left the room, Commander Lindell and Captain Harrington walked into the room. 

“How are you Ms. Hayes?” Captain Harrington asked as he moved to a chair beside her bed. 

“I… I really don’t know.” Emma finally said after a few minutes. Both of the men nodded.

“We want you to know that we are all here for you.” Commander Lindell told her and she looked at him. 

“Am I… am I in trouble?” She asked and they both nodded their heads back and forth. 

“No, you were abducted, abused and your life was threatened. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Captain Harrington told her as he grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

“Bravo Team should be in anytime now.” Lindell told her and she nodded once again. 

“Will you stay with me until then? I mean, I know you are busy and everything…” Emma said.

“Of course we will. Nothing is more important right now. Alpha and Charlie are outside the door.” Commander Lindell told her and Captain Harrington agreed. Emma nodded and began staring at the wall again. 

___________________________________________________________________

The moment the door of the plane opened every member of Bravo was moving towards their cage room. They threw their bags in the area of the cages and ran off to the infirmary. By the time they got there, the police were waiting to interview Emma. Jason and Clay were the first ones through the door and they saw every member of Alpha and Charlie standing there. Jason moved over to Full Metal and Beau. Metal filled him in on the events leading up to finding Emma. 

“Jace, it’s good to see you.” Metal told him. 

“I’m glad to be back, how is Emma, what exactly happened?” 

Full Metal told him about Derek finding the apartment door opened, finding signs of a struggle, finding out Stella took Emma, the steps to find Emma, and heading towards the warehouse where they were. 

“Blackburn said that Captain Harrington told him Emma was the one who shot Stella. Is that true?” Jason asked, wanting to know exactly how much trauma his baby girl had been through. 

Full Metal took a deep breath, then looked at Beau before returning his gaze to Jason. “Yeah, when we pulled up and began moving towards the door we heard four gunshots. We ran in, thinking the worst, and found Emma laying on the floor with the gun and Stella laying at her feet, dead.” Jason closed his eyes, hating that his innocent, precious baby girl had to take a life. Ray, Sonny, Trent, and Brock were listening and shocked. Jason hadn’t told them that Emma was the one who killed Stella while they were on the plane. 

Jason looked at Beau, “thank you for saving my daughter.” 

Beau shook it off and said, “look, we may have a problem with each other but I would never let anyone hurt your kids just like I know you wouldn’t let anyone hurt mine.”

“Damn right about that… brother.” Jason said and patted Beau on the back. 

Clay was talking to Derek, who told him everything that had happened. “Where is she?” Clay finally asked, after finding out the information. 

“She is in trauma room 3 with Captain Harrington and Commander Lindell.” Bravo moved towards the door and walked in. The moment Jason saw Emma he had a rush of anger, fear, and joy at seeing her, sitting there, alive, hurt but alive. Emma looked at the door as it opened and felt relief knowing that her family was finally here. 

“Hi, baby girl.” Jason said as he moved towards her. Clay was not far behind him. Captain Harrington and Commander Lindell slipped out of the room as the rest of Bravo moved into it. 

“Hey daddy.” Emma responded. She leaned into both her father and Clay as they wrapped her into a tight hug. She tensed for a moment and hissed. 

“What’s the damage?” Jason asked as he pulled away from her. Clay still held onto her, not tight enough to hurt you, but tight enough to feel her in his arms. 

“Nothing’s broken. My ribs are just bruised and so is my jaw. I have a slight concussion. Some bruises and cuts over my body but nothing too serious.” Emma told him, trying to convince the most important men in her life that she was alright. “Are you guys going to just stand there or are you going to hug me too?” She asked Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock, who were just standing there watching her. They chuckled and moved towards her, each of them wrapping their arms around her, making themselves believe she was actually there. 

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock on the door. It was a detective coming to talk to Emma. 

“I’m Detective Smith, can I ask you some questions?” 

“Yes, of course.” Emma said and the detective pulled out a notepad and pen. 

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Emma took a deep breath and began her tale, “I spent the night at my boyfriend's apartment, who is Stella’s ex. We’ve been having problems with her for the last several weeks.” Emma told him. 

“What kind of problems?” The detective asked for her to clarify her statement so that he had all the details. 

“She would follow me and Clay around while we were on dates. She would watch us while we were at Clay’s apartment. She would text me and threaten me.”

“Why didn’t you report it?” The detective asked. 

“I didn’t think that she was a threat. Anytime that I had seen her before her and Clay broke up she was so nice and seemed like she wouldn’t or couldn’t hurt anyone. I… I assumed that she was just upset that Clay broke up with her.” Emma told him and the detective nodded. 

“Please continue, Ms. Hayes.” 

“I was in the kitchen when I heard something behind me, before I could turn around there was something covering my nose and my mouth. I started struggling and began feeling light headed and blacked out. I woke up, I don’t know how long after that, but I was on the floor of a warehouse… Um... Stella was there. She kicked me in the stomach and pulled me up by the hair and hit me... She told me that I was going to die… that she was going to kill me.” Emma stopped for a few seconds and closed her eyes. 

“Do you need a moment?” The detective asked, not wanting to upset her but Emma shook her head no. 

“She walked away for a few minutes and I managed to get to my feet. She… had my hands duct taped together in front of my body. I walked towards the exit and noticed that she was asleep. So I tried to move past her and she woke up. We fought and she pulled out a gun.” 

“Do you know what kind of gun?” The detective asked. 

“It was a black semi-automatic 9mm.” The detective nodded for her to continue her story. “I kicked the gun out of her hand. We fought again for a few moments and then I reached for the gun…” Emma stopped. 

“Have you and her ever had a confrontation before the abduction?” The detective asked. 

“Yes, the night before the abduction. We were at the Bulkhead and she was hitting on Clay. I told her to back off and she got in my face. I told her to leave me and him alone. I turned around and she pulled me back to her by my hair. I was able to get her to the floor and get her hand out of my hair. After that she left.”

“Okay, thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Hayes. I’m sorry this happened to you.” 

“Thank you, I’m not in trouble for what happened, right?” Emma asked.

“No, we have all the evidence from the apartment, including the surveillance video as well as everything that the military had. With everything at the warehouse, the evidence and witness statements, the District Attorney agrees that you acted in self-defense. You shouldn’t have to worry about criminal charges.” The detective told her and Emma nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“I would suggest getting counseling for the traumatic events you went through.” Emma shook her head and the detective walked out of the room. Moments later, the doctor came back into the room. 

“Hello Ms. Hayes.” The doctor said to her, it was a doctor that was very familiar with Bravo. 

“Can I go home?” Emma asked, she was really to leave. 

“We are going to release you. But I am recommending counseling for you, Ms. Hayes.” 

“I really don’t think that’s necessary.” Emma told him. 

“Emma…” Jason started but Emma interrupted him. 

“Daddy… I’m fine.” Emma said as she moved to reach for her clothes. She noticed that they were bloody and she paused, having a flash of the fight. 

“I’ll call Naima to bring you something to wear.” Ray said and EMma nodded her head in thanks. And of course, like every good wife of a SEAL, she was already three steps ahead. Naima walked into the room, not five minutes later, with a bag for Emma. 

“Thank you, Aunt Naima.” Emma said and began pulling the pants on under her hospital gown. She moved behind a curtain and put on her top. She walked from behind the curtain and moved towards the door. She led Bravo towards the parking lot and climbed into Clay’s truck. He got into the drivers side and began driving Emma back to her house. Everyone had moved towards Jason’s house and walked into it. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“If you guys don’t mind. I’d like to take a nap.” Emma said to them and they all nodded. Emma looked at Clay and grabbed his hand and pulled up the stairs with her. She closed her bedroom door and locked the lock. She turned around and could see that Clay was battling with his emotions. 

Emma walked over to him and kissed his lips lightly. He kissed her lightly, not wanting to hurt her split lip. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. This should not have happened.” Clay said and he started crying. 

“Clay, this wasn’t your fault.” Emma said to him as she moved them towards her bed.

“You could have died, Emma.” Clay said, thinking about never being able to see her again or talk to her. 

“But I didn’t Clay, I didn’t die. I’m safe, I’m here. I’m with you. Make love to me?” Emma asked, knowing that was what they both needed. 

Clay kissed her bruised jaw, then her head where she had stitches, her lips, down to her neck and chest. He pulled her shirt over her head and saw the bruises over her arms and stomach. He laid her down and kissed each of them. He removed her bra, pants and panties. Emma removed his clothes at the same time. He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. They moved together, slowly, neither of them wanting to finish but wanting to be connected. After a few minutes, Clay and Emma both orgasm and pull apart. After a few more minutes, they got up from the bed and put on clothes before laying back down and curling up together. 

________________________________________________________________

Bravo was standing outside near the firepit with beers. No one had said anything for over an hour until Sonny spoke. 

“Jace, you and Spenser left out some things earlier.” Sonny said and took a swig of his beer. Jason sighed and nodded. 

“Emma was the one who killed Stella.” Jason said out loud and Bravo was silent. 

“She is going to need therapy, Jason.” Ray said.

“Yeah, I know.” Jason agreed. 

“She is also not going to go willingly.” Brock added and they all nodded.

“Yeah, I know that too.” Jason said, thinking about how he was going to get his daughter to seek help. 

“What are you going to do?” Trent asked.

“I don’t know but this shouldn’t have happened. I should have been here.” Jason said. 

“We all should have been here, protecting her.” Sonny said. 

_________________________________________________________________

Emma woke up with a start, she dreamed about the warehouse incident. She was able to knock the gun away from Stella and grab it, but everytime she fired it, the bullets missed Stella. All of a sudden, Stella was standing over her, strangling her. She rolled over and saw Clay asleep beside her. She smiled slightly, not wanting to hurt lip. She got up from the bed and began walking down the stairs. She saw that her family was standing around the firepit and heard the end of their conversation before making her presence known. 

“You did, you know.” Emma told them and they turned to look at her. 

“What do you mean?” Ray asked as she joined them. 

Emma walked over and wrapped her arms around her dad and Uncle Sonny. “You did protect me, not directly, but you did.” 

“I don’t understand.” Jason said, looking down at his daughter. 

“You taught me how to defend myself. Everyone of you. You taught me how to fight and how to shoot. That’s why I’m alive right now, it’s because of you.” She said with tears in her eyes. The boys just stood there and thought about what she had said. Moments later, Clay walked out behind her. 

“There you are.” He said and Emma turned around to go into his arms. 

“Emma, I think that you should see someone.” Jason told her and Emma groaned. 

“I don’t need to see anyone, daddy.” 

“Baby… what happened was traumatic. You need to let it out. You need to talk to a psychiatrist.” Jason tried to reason with her and she knew that if she didn’t talk to someone, they wouldn’t let up. 

“I don’t want to talk to a psychiatrist.” 

“You need to talk to someone. There are some things that you can process by yourself. But Emmie, something like this, you need to talk to someone.” Ray said to her.

“If anything, you can talk to us.” Clay told her and she looked around. 

“Can we go in the house?” Emma asked and everyone moved towards the living room. Emma sat on the couch with Jason on one side and Clay on the other. Ray and Sonny said on the coffee table directly in front of Emma while Brock and Trent stood on either side of them. He sighed, “I don’t remember.”

“Remember what, sunshine?” Sonny asked. 

“I remember picking up the gun, I remember pointing it at her, I remember hearing gunshots, and I remember watching her fall. But, I don’t remember pulling the trigger.” She said as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“That’s normal, Em.” Trent told her, trying to comfort her. Jason had his hands on Emma’s and squeezed. Clay wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I don’t feel anything. Shouldn’t I feel something?” Emma asked and looked at each of them for answers.

“Like what, Emma?” Ray asked, gently.

“Guilty that I took someone’s life? Sad? Angry?” Emma asked. 

“You did what you had to do, Emma. There is nothing wrong with that.” Sonny told her and Emma shuttered.

“I was really scared.” Emma admitted as she sobbed. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. It’s okay.” Clay kept muttering into her hair. At this point all of Bravo had moved to give her a huge group hug. After a few minutes, Emma stopped crying and everyone pulled back. The doorbell rang and Jason went to answer it. 

“Hey, come on in.” Jason said as he saw Lisa, Mandy, and Blackburn. They all moved into the house and into the living room. 

“How are you feeling, kitten?” Blackburn asked Emma.

“I just want to forget about it.” Emma said and everyone nodded.

“Well, that may be a problem.”

“Why?” Emma asked, confused.

“Stella’s parents are suing you for wrongful death. You are going to have to testify in court.”


	11. Finally Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this yesterday, but I didn't like what I had written… lol. So I went back to my comments (because they give me so much inspiration) and I noticed the comments from KazooKaren and Ohiogurl101. This is what came from that and I hope you all enjoy it. This is the last chapter of this story! If you have any suggestions about what you would like to read from me in the future, leave it in a comment.

Previously....

“How are you feeling, kitten?” Blackburn asked Emma.

“I just want to forget about it.” Emma said and everyone nodded.

“Well, that may be a problem.”

“Why?” Emma asked, confused.

“Stella’s parents are suing you for wrongful death. You are going to have to testify in court.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“Wrongful Death? She abducted me! She was trying to kill me! How is that wrongful death?” Emma practically screamed. 

“Emma, calm down. Everything is going to be okay.” Clay told her trying to calm her down. 

“Yeah, they are just upset that their daughter died. I have a call into a friend of mine, he is going to represent you. The case is next week.” Blackburn told her, he hated that she was going to have to relive this. 

“Who’s going to represent her?” Jason asked, looking at his baby girl.

“Admiral AJ Chegwidden. He was the Judge Advocate General of the Navy until he retired but he was SEAL during Vietnam. He’s a great guy and he is happy to help.” Blackburn explained and everyone nodded.

“I just want this to be over.” Emma said with tears in her eyes. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Clay tried to comfort her, but knew they were going to have a long week ahead of him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was sitting in the courtroom at the Virginia Beach Courthouse. It had been a long, hard week for Emma. Who had to relive the kidnapping repeatedly while going over the case with Admiral Chegwidden. Emma was sitting beside the Admiral while Stella’s parents and their attorney were across from them. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie teams were sitting behind Emma, giving her emotional support. The judge enters the room and everyone stands. He takes the stand and everyone sits back down. Stella’s parents' attorney begins his opening statement. 

“The definition of wrongful death is denoting a civil action in which damages are sought against a party for causing a death, typically when criminal action has failed or is not attempted. Ms. Hayes killed my client's daughter, who has never had a violent past, who has never posed a threat to anyone. Ms. Hayes and my client’s daughter had a confrontation the night before she was wrongfully killed. Ms. Hayes assaulted Stella that night. Witnesses state that Ms. Hayes threatened my client’s daughter. According to my clients, Stella doesn’t even know how to use a gun unlike Ms. Hayes, whose father and boyfriend are current members of our nation’s military. Stella kept a journal and there is nothing within the journal that states she would ever harm anyone.”

“Thank you. Your response, Admiral.” The judge said. 

“Thank you, your honor. I would like to state that there is video evidence that shows Stella taking my client out of her boyfriend’s apartment while she was unconscious. We also have evidence in the form of text messages from Stella to both my client and her boyfriend threatening Ms. Hayes. I also have statements from both my client and her boyfriend stating that Stella stalked them on multiple occasions. We also have evidence that Stella entered the apartment on several occasions, once leaving a microphone in the bedroom and on the day of the abduction. We also have Stella at a warehouse and Ms. Hayes’ hands were bound by duct tape and she was bleeding. Ms. Hayes had been physically assaulted by Stella. She had injuries such as a concussion, bruised ribs, bruised cheek and jaw, and a split lip. Stella had threatened her, telling Ms. Hayes that she was going to die. There was an altercation, which was recorded on thermal imaging devices used by the military. It clearly shows that Ms. Hayes was trying to escape captivity and was stopped by Stella. There was an altercation and Stella pulled out a gun to kill Ms. Hayes. Their attorney states that Stella didn’t know how to use a gun, that doesn’t matter. What matters is the fact that she went to a gun store, bought a 9mm pistol and pointed it at Ms. Hayes. Their attorney states that Ms. Hayes threatened and assaulted Stella the night before the shooting, but he conveniently forgot to mention that Stella began the altercation. There are multiple witness statements and video evidence to corroborate that. Their attorney also says that a journal was kept and there were no signs of violent behavior or intentions, but there was a second journal found with photos of Ms. Hayes, times, schedules and the words ‘this bitch deserves to die’ in it. That clearly indicates violent behavior. Ms. Hayes feared that her life was in danger and she pulled the trigger in self-defense. There is no wrongful death here.” 

The judge adjourned to his chamber with all the evidence that had been presented to him. Everyone stays in the courtroom. He returns about an hour later with his decision, “this court finds that the wrongful death lawsuit brought against Ms. Emma Hayes for the Death of Ms. Stella Baxter to be dismissed. There is not enough corroborating evidence to suggest that this was anything more than self-defense.” 

Stella’s parents and their attorney leave the courtroom while Emma hugged her family. “Please tell me this is finally over?” She said, looking at the Admiral who smiled and said, “Yes, Ms. Hayes it’s finally over.”

Emma went over to Clay and kissed him. “Thank you.” She said to him as they began walking out of the courtroom.

“For what, baby?” Clay asked, confused.

“For always being here for me. I know these last couple weeks have been difficult. I really don’t know what I would do without you.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Clay kissed the top of her head and said, “Emma, I asked myself that question everyday. I don’t deserve you but I am so glad that you choose to be with me.”

“There is no place I would rather be than with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did like a short version of how an actual civil lawsuit action occurs in front of the judge. I didn't want to bore anyone with the details of an actual court proceeding. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas about what I should write next, leave it in the comments.


End file.
